Sobre deuses e bruxas
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Hermione vai passar férias em Nova York com os pais e acaba conhecendo um garoto problemático e muito diferente de todos que já conhecera. Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Hermione&Percy COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.**: Essa fic é meu primeiro crossover e foi feita para fãs de Hermione e alunos de Hogwarts, que não conhecem o mundo de Percy. Não contem spoiler de nenhuma das histórias.

Fic escrita para o Projeto Crossover, fórum PAPÉIS AVULSOS.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

**Sobre deuses e bruxas**

**Adriana Swan**

Hermione preferia estar na Inglaterra com os amigos.

Naquele momento, do outro lado do oceano, Harry deveria estar na Toca com a família de Rony e todos deveriam estar aproveitando o Natal juntos, se divertindo da melhor maneira possível.

E ali estava Hermione, do lado errado do mundo, se sentindo sozinha.

Não que fosse um defeito de seus pais viajarem sempre que podiam, era legal. Mas havia momentos nos quais tudo que a garota queria era poder estar com os amigos, era poder sentar no calor da Toca, calor da lareira mágica e das pessoas, calor dos amigos.

Hermione e os pais haviam chegado a Nova York há dois dias e estavam hospedados na casa de uma tia. Era realmente legal poder conhecer lugares novos e uma cultura um tanto diferente da britânica, mas tudo ali era agitado demais, artificial demais, barulhento demais. Suas primas trouxas, Letty e Lucy, queriam arrastá-la para festas todas as noites, independentemente de quanto Hermione recusasse. Sentia-se de volta a Hogwarts, diante de possibilidades de estar eternamente no Clube de Slughorn e essa perspectiva era de arrepiar.

- Essa noite você vem com a gente – sua prima trouxa falou entrando no quarto animada e jogando um vestido curto sobre os livros de Hermione, na cama. – É um baile na nossa escola, não custa nada. Vai ser bom para você se distrair, tem andado desanimada desde que chegou.

O que a garota chamava de "desanimada", a jovem bruxa definia como "centrada". Havia uma guerra na qual pensar, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-Normeado, os N.I. , Rony... não, Rony, não. Havia muitas coisas com as quais ela tinha que se preocupar e Rony _não_ era uma delas.

Sua prima saiu e ela olhou o vestido compenetrada. Deu um suspiro longo. Era preto e colado, um tanto mais curto do que estava acostumada, mas não era indecente, pelo menos sua prima tivera o bom senso de não lhe arrumar um vestido que fosse fazê-la se sentir vulgar. Desanimada, foi tomar um banho e se arrumar. Se as primas não iam desistir antes de arrastá-la até uma festa, era melhor acabar logo com isso.

Xxx

O baile na quadra da Goode High School parecia um baile igual a com todos os outros bailes de escolas, aos olhos de Hermione. Garotas com uma beleza enorme e um ego ainda maior passaram por ela como se ela fosse uma ameba; garotos altos e fortes pareciam magneticamente atraídos para essas garotas; suas primas encontraram os namorados e Hermione foi sentar em um canto da arquibancada vazia, tomando ponche sem álcool e se sentindo sozinha. Enfim, não era tão diferente assim dos bailes de Hogwarts.

Tocava uma música dançante, não tão ruim quanto ela esperava. Os casais se divertiam, parecendo indiferente ao fato daquela música de ritmo agitado ter uma letra triste. Mas quem diabos repararia em letras de músicas quando podia estar nos braços de quem gosta?

Um rapaz se aproximou das arquibancadas vazias e ela quase se levantou, achando que ele ia importuná-la com cantadas nas quais não estava nem um pouco interessada, mas ele passou por ela e foi se encostar na parede, no espaço que separava a arquibancada na qual ela estava sentada da outra a sua direita, não bebia nada e tinha a gravata um pouco folgada.

O garoto parecia alheio a presença de Hermione e ela aproveitou para olhá-lo mais atentamente, uma distração para seu tédio. Era mais alto que ela, devia ter quinze ou dezesseis anos, e ela tinha que reconhecer que era bonitinho. Usava terno, mas parecia desconfortável nele, a gravata folgada como se o incomodasse e os olhos perdidos no meio do povo como se nem os visse. Algo nele passava a sensação de rebeldia, e Hermione não gostava disso, mas devia reconhecer que a imagem do garoto americano solitário e com toque rebelde era interessante. E ai seus olhos encontraram os dele.

E Hermione virou-se para frente, encabulada.

Há alguns instantes quando o garoto se aproximara da arquibancada, Hermione quisera fugir de sua presença só para não ter que lidar com a desagradável possibilidade de uma cantada, mas a coisa complicara um pouco. O rapaz não tinha olhado para ela. Não. Ele percebera que _ela_ estava olhando para _ele_. A possibilidade de ser cantada não era mais tão real, já que agora ele é que devia estar achando que ela era quem estava dando em cima dele. Isso era tão constrangedor.

Hermione não ia olhar para ele para ver se tinha ido embora. Não ia. O que ele ia achar? Que ela estava interessada e _ela não estava_. Não ia olhar para trás. Não ia.

E olhou.

E o rapaz continuava olhando para ela.

Ah, ótimo, agora ele devia ter certeza que ela estava interessada nele. Com certeza esse era o momento que ele subiria até onde a garota estava e começaria com aquele papo mole e chato de "você vem sempre aqui", ainda mais se fosse aluno da escola e notasse que ela não. Mas ela não ia dar espaço a ele. Não ia. Não estava interessada.

Olhou de novo.

O garoto não havia se movido de seu lugar.

Não, Hermione não estava decepcionada com isso, imagine só. Para ficar decepcionada ela precisaria estar interessada nele, _e ela não estava_. Tornou a olhar o garoto e seus olhos se encontraram. Dessa vez ela não desviou o olhar, dane-se se ele ia pensar que ela o estava cantando ou não.

O rapaz sustentou seu olhar. Não parecia curioso, não parecia interessado, e aparentemente, não planejava flertar com ela (o que para Hermione parecia ótimo), apenas parecia teimoso demais para desviar o olhar primeiro.

A garota levantou, pegou o copo vazio e decidiu se afastar. O que estava fazendo afinal? Agora não poderia mais culpá-lo se ele tentasse chegar nela, o que aparentemente, ele não tentaria (e isso parecia um pouco chato de admitir). Passou pelas arquibancadas e caminhou em direção a saída do salão. Jogou um copo em uma lixeira qualquer e saiu do baile, andado pelos corredores quase vazios da escola. Lembrava que sua prima havia mostrado um banheiro em algum lugar por ali quando chegaram. Empurrou a primeira porta que achou aberta e o casal escondido lá dentro estava tão próximo das vias de fato que a garota deu meia volta imediatamente e retornou ao baile.

O garoto ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Hermione andou entre as pessoas, sem pressa, a música agora mudando para algo mais romântico e os casais começando a dançar colado, o que de alguma forma só ressaltava sua solidão. Na metade do caminho, um loiro com óculos fundo de garrafa a pediu para dançar, mas ela recusou educadamente. Afinal, não estava mesmo interessada.

Estava voltando para seu lugar na arquibancada, mas parou sem subir. O rapaz ainda a olhava, quieto, sem expressar interesse nem nada. Teria acompanhado-a com o olhar enquanto ela cruzava o salão? O que ele pensaria dela se ela se aproximasse dele? Acharia que ela é atirada? Mas ela não estava flertando com ele. Não estava.

A garota se aproximou e ele desviou o olhar, voltando a olhar para a multidão como se não os visse. Ela não sabia muito bem onde por as mãos, quando encostou-se à parede ao lado dele. Mordeu o lábio, olhando para a multidão também. "Você vem sempre aqui?". Não, esse era um péssimo começo de conversa, ainda mais se ele fosse aluno da Goode High School.

- Você parece sozinho – ela falou sem pensar.

Ok, Hermione, melhor maneira de todas de abordar um americano bonitinho: insinue que ele é forever alone, isso com certeza vai fazer ele falar com você. A garota se xingou internamente por ter dito isso.

- Você também – ele comentou, parecendo não dar importância. – Não conhece muita gente aqui?

- Não estudo aqui – falou, o olhando de lado. – Vim com minhas primas. Pelo jeito, você também não.

- Estudo – ele falou, sem nem olhar para ela ou dar sinais que quisesse continuar a conversa. A bruxa estava quase voltando a seu lugar se amaldiçoando por ter tido a estúpida idéia de importuná-lo quando ele continuou. – Não conheço quase ninguém, sou novo na escola.

- Entendo – ela comentou, e entendia mesmo. – Também sou ruim em fazer amigos.

- Eu sou ótimo em fazer amigos – o garoto falou, olhou para ela e _sorriu_. E Hermione não podia deixar de perceber que era um sorriso lindo. – O problema é que sou melhor ainda em fazer inimigos.

Certo, Hermione pensou, ele é um encrenqueiro.

Essa era uma ótima deixa para sair dali o mais rápido possível e se misturar a multidão, mas ela ficou. Seus pensamentos sobre ir ou não foram interrompidos quando uma jovem ruiva apareceu do nada na frente deles com um grande sorriso que se desmanchou ao ver Hermione ali. A ruiva devia ter a idade dela ou ser um pouco mais jovem, usava um vestido rodado a moda dos anos 60 e um casaco de couro cheio de bordados artesanais, uma bota cano longo, e era muito linda. Pareceu extremamente desconfortável ao ver os dois juntos, como se estivesse atrapalhando algo.

- Humm... Percy... eu pensei que... – ela parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e voltou atrás. – Você quer dançar?

- Ah, Rachel, eu adoraria, mas... – ele pareceu procurar uma desculpa mentalmente para poder dispensar a ruiva. Lançou um olhar de relance a Hermione e continuou. – Não vai dar. Espero que entenda.

- Claro, claro – a menina falou, claramente magoada. Lançou um último olhar enciumado a Hermione e se afastou de cabeça baixa.

A bruxa queria matá-lo.

- Você me usou para fazer ciúmes naquela garota?! – ela falou com vontade de esganá-lo.

- Não – ele respondeu se fazendo de ofendido. – Eu não disse nada.

- Acha que sou idiota? – indagou irritada. – Você me usou. A garota agora deve estar pensando que está rolando algo entre nós.

- Rachel não está pensando nada e não está rolando nada entre nós – ele continuou cético, sem dar tanta importância ao ocorrido. – Além do mais, não tenho nada com a Rachel.

Isso parecia encerrar o assunto para ele, mas a bruxa ainda sentia as entranhas ferverem de raiva.

- Seu sotaque é legal – ele continuou com um sorriso brincando no canto direito de seus lábios. Por Merlin, é muito difícil sentir raiva de alguém com um sorriso tão bonitinho.

- Sou britânica – ela comentou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, legal – o rapaz comentou, parecendo realmente impressionado. Em seguida estendeu a mão. – Sou Percy Jackson.

- Hermione Granger – ela apertou a mão dele. O aperto de mão dele era firme.

- Gostando de Nova York?

- Aham.

Não deve ter sido muito convincente, já que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não gostar de Nova York é uma ofensa, heim – ele falou, mas seu tom era mais divertido do que ofendido. Era o típico Nova Yorkino apaixonado pela sua cidade.

- Não é ruim – ela falou tentando se corrigir – é só mais barulhento e agitado do que estou acostumada.

- Ah, entendo. Do que gosta?

- Bibliotecas, museus, alguns pontos históricos interessantes, mas tudo aqui me parece agitado demais para um pouco de reflexão – ela comentou com um suspiro. Bailes de escola com certeza não faziam parte de seu itinerário favorito de viagem.

- Temos museus e uma biblioteca exemplar. Já foi a nossa Biblioteca Pública? – ele perguntou, se virando para ela.

A bruxinha se sentiu um pouco desconfortável agora que estava no centro das atenções do jovem americano.

- Ainda não. Minhas primas sempre me arrastam para lugares mais badalados que bibliotecas – respondeu sem saber de novo onde por as mãos. Desde seus encontros com Victor Krum no quarto ano, Hermione não se sentia tão sem graça.

- Cara, você tem que conhecer a Biblioteca Pública de Nova York – falou orgulhoso – é uma das cinco mais importantes bibliotecas dos Estados Unidos e uma das maiores redes de pesquisa em bibliotecas do mundo. Fora que tem a seção de raridades onde você pode encontrar desde cartas de Cristovão Colombo até manuscritos de Shakespeare. E a arquitetura clássica é maravilhosa.

A única coisa que Hermione conseguiu pensar foi "uau". Ele devia gostar mesmo de livros e bibliotecas e isso por si só já a deixava muito mais aberta a conversar. Nunca achara um garoto que gostasse de bibliotecas como ela. Agora que estavam tão próximos, a garota podia observá-lo melhor. Ele tinha uns olhos verdes tão bonitos...

- Hermione, finalmente! Estávamos te procurando há um século – Comentou sua prima mais nova, Lucy, que vinha do meio do salão arrastando a irmã mais velha, Letty. Elas pararam subitamente e olharam de Hermione para Percy e depois de volta para Hermione. – Você está com... er... vamos para casa, sim?

- Claro – ela concordou apressada, se afastando dele um tanto desapontada em ter que ir agora. – Foi um prazer, Jackson.

- Aham – ele concordou, parecendo querer dizer algo mais, mas ficou quieto. Sua prima pegou seu pulso e já ia arrastando-a dali quando ele decidiu falar de novo. – Hey, você gostaria de conhecer a Biblioteca Pública amanha?

A garota parou sentindo o coração acelerar. Ele a estava convidando para sair?! Olhou para Lucy e Letty que tinha uma expressão que dizia claramente que aquilo era uma péssima idéia.

- Hum, eu não sei... – ela começou tentando recusar educadamente.

- Não é um encontro – ele a cortou apressado, - é só, você sabe, conhecer a biblioteca. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Ela mais uma vez olhou as primas e mordeu o lábio. Queria ir. Lucy a olhava como se fosse capaz de esganá-la se ela aceitasse, mas Letty respondeu por Hermione.

- Nós vamos levar Mione a biblioteca depois do almoço. Se quiser, apareça por lá, Percy – falou Letty, indiferente.

Ele sorriu aliviado.

- Pode apostar que irei sim.

Xxx

Hermione sentou na cama e tirou o salto alto, seus pés doíam muito. O vestido justo já não a incomodava. Na verdade, a fazia se sentir bonita e vaidosa, o que era bem raro. Letty, sua prima de 16 anos (mesma idade que a sua) sentou-se diante da penteadeira e começou a remover a maquiagem sem pressa, enquanto Lucy, de 15 anos, andava de um lado para o outro do quarto só de calcinha e sutiã procurando onde guardara as pantufas.

- Hermione, precisamos ter uma conversa séria – Lucy começou, olhando debaixo das camas. – Acho que você não devia ir a biblioteca amanha.

- Deixa ela ir – falou Letty entediada enquanto ensopava o algodão com demaquilador. – Ela vai adorar a biblioteca.

- Vocês sabem do que estou falando – Lucy resmungou. – Não devia ter um encontro com Percy Jackson.

- Humm, - Hermione não contrariaria a prima, ela com certeza sabia melhor no que Mione estava se metendo. – Ele tem namorada, é isso? A garota chamada Rachel?

- Que Rachel? – Letty indagou. – Rachel Dare? A filha do milionário? Não, eles não namoram, não. Nem sabia que eram amigos.

- Hermione, esse Percy é encrenca – Lucy falou curta e grossa.

A britânica entendia muito bem de garotos que eram encrenca. Harry poderia ser considerado encrenca, dependendo do ponto de vista, assim como Malfoy. Ela podia lidar com encrencas como Harry, mas se fosse um Malfoy da vida ela ia querer distancia.

- Que tipo de encrenca?

- As piores possíveis – Lucy falou sentando ao lado dela, ainda vestindo apenas as roupas íntimas e agora, um par de pantufas de coelho. – Até ficha na polícia dizem que ele tem. É um marginal. Já foi expulso de meia dúzia de escolas, até mesmo da escola para garotos problemas. Ele até já colocou fogo numa sala da Goode High School e bateu numa líder de torcida, e olha que ele é novato.

- E mesmo com esse histórico ele não foi expulso da Goode High School? – Hermione indagou incrédula, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Todo mundo sabe que ele só não foi expulso ainda porque a mãe dele é uma vadia e está dando para o professor de inglês para conseguir mantê-lo na escola – informou a mais nova.

- Credo, Lucy, - Letty exclamou, se virando horrorizada. – Que comentário horrível de se fazer.

- Todo mundo sabe que é verdade- Lucy revirou os olhos para o teto diante da surpresa da irmã e se virou de novo para Mione. – Ele é um encrenqueiro, não tem valores de família como a gente. Foi criado pela mãe solteira que levava os namorados para casa, nem pai tem. Agora a mãe está dando para o prof. Paul Blofis para que ele não seja expulso. Dizem que ele e a líder de torcida estavam transando na sala de música antes dele espancar ela.

- São só boatos maldosos – Letty interrompeu impaciente. - E se tivessem um mínimo de verdade, ele já teria sido expulso. Eu até acho Percy bem na dele. Quer saber? Vou com você a biblioteca amanha, Hermione, e não dê ouvidos as histórias da Lucy.

Era difícil não dar ouvidos quando alguém diz que o garoto que você está prestes a ter um encontro parece um marginal violento com problemas com a mãe. Não que Hermione não pudesse se defender (bastava levar sua varinha para emergências), mas mesmo assim foi dormir extremamente preocupada.

Xxx

Percy tinha razão, a biblioteca era maravilhosa.

Hermione e Letty foram sozinhas, depois que Lucy lhes dera todas as instruções de como chamar a polícia da forma mais dramática possível. Letty a ajudara a se arrumar, o que era uma sorte, já que Hermione não tinha idéia do que fazer para arrumar o cabelo sem usar magia.

Andaram juntas por quase meia hora pelas tantas salas repletas de livros. Letty foi educada o suficiente para esconder o tédio enquanto a bruxinha se deleitava com tantos títulos e temas diferentes. Poderia passar um mês ali dentro e não seria o suficiente. Estava tão encantada com a quantidade de livros que já havia até esquecido porque estava ali, quando sua prima parou e apontou uma mesa distante no fim da sala principal de estudos. Ele vestia uma calça cinza escura, all stars e um suéter azul escuro por cima de uma camisa xadrez. Parecia um menino de família e isso era tão adorável. Estava sentado em uma das mesas de estudo lendo atentamente um grande livro de aparência antiga. Aquela imagem fazia as borboletas no estômago de Hermione voarem agitadas. A imagem de Percy tão comportado e tão bonitinho na biblioteca varreu da mente da bruxinha todos os avisos de Lucy.

- Vejo você em casa, prima – Letty falou sorrindo.

- Você não vai me deixar sozinha com ele – Hermione ralhou ficando subitamente nervosa.

- Não ligue para as coisas que Lucy disse. São só boatos, não precisa ter medo dele – Letty explicou, compreensiva.

- Não estou com medo dele. – Hermione falou, alarmada e era verdade. Não estava com medo _dele_, estava com medo de ficar _sozinha com ele_, e isso era completamente diferente.

A prima riu e se despediu a abandonando. A britânica se xingou mentalmente. Não tinha um encontro de verdade desde o quarto ano, com Victor, mas estava em Hogwarts, que era seu mundo. Ali em Nova York, era o mundo de Percy, não o dela, e isso a incomodava. No ano anterior fora acompanhada ao Clube de Slughorn, mas foram encontros tão patéticos e stressantes que ela nem contava. Era a primeira vez desde Victor que ela sentia um frio na barriga.

Percy só notou sua aproximação quando ela já estava bem perto da mesa, então ele levantou o rosto do livro e sorriu para ela. E por Merlin, que sorriso era aquele?! Aliais, agora que ela podia vê-lo sem a semi-escuridão e os jogos de luzes do baile da noite anterior, ela podia ver melhor seus olhos. Eram verde-mar. Que olhos maravilhosos eram aqueles?! Certo, os olhos de seu melhor amigo Harry também eram verdes e lindos, mas ela não queria pegar Harry, então era diferente. Espere, ela também não queria "pegar" Percy, que pensamento louco havia sido aquele? Ah, Merlin, ela estava surtando.

- Eu estava esperando por você – ele falou e sorriu mais ainda.

Hermione sentiu uma necessidade enorme de sentar, não confiando em suas próprias pernas.

- Oi – ela começou, sem saber o que dizer. Precisava treinar mais esse negócio de encontros. – Que livro é esse que você está lendo?

Esse era um bom começo para conversa, já que livros era um assunto que ela dominava bem.

Percy Jackson, no entanto, franziu o cenho e tornou a olhar o livro. Ele não sabia qual o título do livro que estava lendo?! Com uma pontada de desapontamento ela percebeu que ele estava com o livro aberto numa página cheia de figuras, desenhos de fachadas de construções antigas, como os templos gregos. Será possível que ele estava com o livro só olhando as figuras?! Aquela história toda no baile sobre as maravilhas da biblioteca era só papo para flertar com ela?! Era tosco demais para ser verdade.

- Er... O Tempo do... não, espera, O _Templo_ do... – ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo fazer um esforço para entender o título.

- _O quê_?! – ela indagou, realmente incrédula. – Você não sabe_ ler_?!

- Sei – ele exclamou, mas em vez de ofendido, parecia profundamente envergonhado. Seu rosto corando violentamente enquanto ele se concentrava nas letras do título. – É só que...

Ok, Hermione precisava rever o conceito de ser tosco a partir de Percy Jackson. A britânica conhecia muita gente lerda, conhecia sim, havia muita gente em Hogwarst que a fazia pensar em como passavam de ano, mas estar no colegial sem saber ler era um nível de tosco que igualava aos trasgos. Lucy devia ter razão, vai ver a mãe dele estava mesmo dando para um professor para mantê-lo na escola e isso era mais bizarro ainda.

- É que... – ele continuava, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, - tenho problemas com as letras... elas ficam... misturando.

A voz dele foi sumindo e no final não passava de um sussurro quase inaudível. A garota franziu o cenho e levou alguns segundos para entender.

- Você é dislexo – ela falou, mais afirmando do que perguntando.

Ele concordou com a cabeça engolindo em seco.

- Quando fico nervoso fica mais complicado ainda – ele admitiu, parecendo encabulado em admitir que estava nervoso. Hermione achou isso lindo. – Também tenho TDH, transtorno de déficit de atenção, mas em geral, em grego eu leio muito bem.

Mione riu. Certo, o americano não era completamente tosco, era uma gracinha também.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Hermione perguntou. Ele sabia demais sobre a biblioteca para ser tudo só um truque para seduzi-la. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Quando posso. Me faz lembrar de... – ele falou, subitamente voltando o olhar para os desenhos arquitetônicos no livro e o fechando. – ...um monte de coisas.

- O que mais gosta de ler? – perguntou, querendo pegá-lo na mentira.

- Mitologia – respondeu de imediato.

- Deuses e tudo mais? – ela perguntou com um sorriso cético.

- É – ele respondeu sorrindo, sincero - principalmente o tudo mais.

- Quem é Plutão na mitologia? – ela indagou, sabendo que erraria.

- Er... acho que você não está se referindo ao planeta – ele falou, vacilando em sua confiança.

- E Júpiter? – ela continuou, não evitando um sorriso.

- Er... outro planeta? – ele arriscou e Mione riu abertamente. Ele também riu um pouco. – Desculpe, sempre entendi mais da parte do mar, da mitologia dos deuses marinhos e tal.

- E quem foi Netuno? – ela perguntou por último.

- _Quem?!_ – ele indagou, sem ter idéia de quem ela estava falando. Hermione riu muito dessa vez, divertida pela cara de quem não estava entendendo nada que ele fazia.

- O deus do mar, Jackson – ela falou, não conseguindo não rir. Ele riu com ela também. – Aquele que você disse que entendia mais.

- O deus do mar é Poseidon – ele corrigiu, também divertido.

- Plutão, Júpiter e Netuno pertencem a mitologia romana, representam Hades, Zeus e Poseidon. Achei que gostasse de mitologia – ela riu. Era engraçadinho o ver tentando impressioná-la, apesar de obviamente ele não entender nada do que estava falando. – Ver filmes de ação com deuses gregos não conta como entender de mitologia.

Ele juntou as mãos como se pedindo misericórdia.

- Eu me rendo, senhorita britânica, mas foi golpe baixo usar mitologia romana. Não entendo nada disso – ele se defendeu, sorrindo.

- Vamos ver sobre o que entende, senhor Jackson – ela riu, mas o sorriso morreu em seu lábios. Estava até sendo um bom encontro, e o último assim fora com Victor Krum. Mas esse garoto americano não era como Victor ou como Rony, ele nem era como Hermione, ele era _um trouxa_. Podia sentar numa mesa de biblioteca uma tarde inteira flertando e debatendo sobre mitologia que ele não entendia nada sem ter que se preocupar com sua vida ou com uma guerra lá fora. Infelizmente a vida de Hermione não era assim. – E sobre bruxas, o que sabe, Jackson?

Ele pareceu intrigado com a pergunta, talvez porque ela parara de sorrir. Olhou para cima fingindo refletir e respondeu ainda divertido, mas Hermione já se sentia mais séria. Não havia espaço para se divertir com garotos trouxas em sua vida.

- Pouca coisa. As bruxas vivem escondidas por ai. Devem voar em vassouras, porque seria muito legal se fizessem isso. Ter varinhas mágicas. Dizem que são feias, mas eu sei que são lindas e podem seduzir qualquer um – ele riu e tornou a olhar Hermione, mas ela estava séria. Não devia ter perguntado. A resposta brincalhona dele só a fez se sentir mais distante. Como ela podia estar em um encontro com um trouxa?! – E sei que há muitos milênios, Hécate, deusa da Magia e filha da Noite, deu as bruxas sua benção e as ensinou a dominar a magia e a névoa, permitindo que elas controlassem algumas forças do mundo. Hécate tem muitos poderes diferentes e assim, as bruxas também os têm. A maior parte delas são extremamente perigosas, em especial, porque podem se misturar ao mundo mortal sem serem notadas, te atrair e te destruir. Bruxas têm a benção da escuridão.

Hermione e Percy se encararam em silêncio.

Certo, Hécate não era uma deusa que você veria facilmente em filmes épicos. A resposta culta surpreendeu completamente a garota, ainda mais, porque havia certa intensidade nele enquanto dizia aquilo. Até os olhos verdes pareciam mais profundos. Tosco não era mais a palavra certa.

- Você parece ter estudado bastante sobre Hécate – falou, tentando não transparecer que estava impressionada.

- Ela era grega – ele assentiu dando de ombros. – E romana, acho. Que me lembre, a magia é imutável em todas as culturas. Ela existe com a anuência dos deuses e para assombro dos mortais que não a compreendem.

A bruxinha forçou um sorriso triste. Percy era trouxa e não compreendia a magia sobre a qual falava tão abertamente. Se ele soubesse. De repente, Hermione se sentiu muito sozinha longe de Hogwarts, longe dos amigos, em meio a um mundo tão trouxa que ela jamais poderia sequer citar a este garoto americano o que ela era de verdade. Qual o sentido de estar ali, então?

- É melhor eu ir embora – falou de repente.

- Agora? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Mas... começamos a nos entender.

A forma como ele pronunciou a palavra "entender" tinha o significado mais amplo do que deveria, e a idéia não parecia ruim a Hermione. Ela só não podia se dar ao luxo de viver isso.

- Meus pais estão me esperando e... – ela pensou em uma desculpa, mas não era boa com isso. Na verdade, não era boa com encontros. – Não importa.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu a saída sem olhar para trás. Sabia que devia estar agindo feito louca, mas uma saudade avassaladora de Hogwarts tomava seu peito e a fazia ver que seu lugar não era ali. Do outro lado do mundo, numa biblioteca trouxa tendo um encontro fajuto com alguém que ela deveria esquecer em duas semanas. A quem ela queria enganar? Não podia lutar para salvar o mundo e ter uma vida normal nos intervalos.

- Hermione – Percy a alcançou perto da porta.

- Jackson, eu realmente tenho que ir embora...

- Quer ir ao baile comigo amanhã á noite? – perguntou rápido, como se temesse mudar de idéia.

- O quê?! – ela indagou incrédula. Havia praticamente o dispensado ao levantar da mesa subitamente e agora ele a convida para ir ao baile. Como assim?!

- O baile. Lucy deve ter te falado. O Goode High School está fazendo montes de bailes na quadra da escola para manter os estudantes mesmo durante as épocas de feriados para conquistar os jovens. Eu achava que a pessoa tinha que ser bem idiota para querer estar na escola durante os feriados, mas pareceu uma boa idéia, agora – mas uma vez, falou rápido, como se temesse perder a coragem.

A britânica o encarou, séria.

- Não, obrigada.

Por um momento ele não reagiu. Quando a surpresa foi se formando nos olhos verdes, parecia tão genuína que a bruxinha se pegou pensando se ele já havia levado um fora na vida, e sua mente acabou lembrando de Lucy mencionar algo sobre ele ter espancado uma líder de torcida na escola. Naquele momento, pareceu um pensando bem perturbador.

- Hum – ele abriu a boca, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer. – Certo, então. Tudo bem. Me ligue se mudar de idéia.

Ela forçou um sorriso sem graça. Não iria ligar. Não iria mudar de idéia.

Sem dizer mais nada foi embora.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Estou completamente viciada no shipper. Como lidar.

Obs. Letty e Lucy são personagens originais, mas Rachel existe nos livros de Percy.

**Sobre deuses e bruxas**

**Adriana Swan**

- Me explique de novo, porque você não aceitou?

Hermione fechou o livro sobre a santa inquisição que trouxera da biblioteca de Hogwarts porque era mais do que obvio que Letty não a deixaria ler. Lucy havia batido palminhas de contentamento quando ela dissera que não pretendia mais ver Percy, mas Letty tinha se postado deitada á seu lado na cama e insistira até a britânica contar como fora o encontro, detalhe por detalhe.

- Lucy tinha razão, ele não é meu tipo – mentiu, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Você tinha razão, não devia ter deixado você sozinha com Percy – Letty assentiu balançando a cabeça em concordância. – Você é muito certinha, não ia dar certo.

- Letty! – Hermione exclamou, impaciente.

- Deixei vocês sozinhos porque achei que iam se agarrar – Letty continuou, parecendo desapontada. – Se sonhasse que você é tão lerda teria ficado mais tempo.

- Letty! Eu nunca faria isso! – Hermione falou, incrédula e envergonhada, sentindo as faces corarem. – Eu nem o conheço direito.

A menina olhou para a porta, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estavam sozinhas antes de continuar. Só então se virou para Mione e continuou, falando sério e com rosto preocupado.

- Hermione, alguma vez na sua vida, já esteve num amasso de verdade com um rapaz? – perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Hum, já, é claro – e era verdade. Estivera aos amassos com Victor. Não sabia bem se os "amasso de verdade" eram mais, bem, sexuais do que a garota gostaria de imaginar.

- Prima, você só vai passar mais alguns dias aqui em Nova York – continuou a outra, falando devagar. – Porque você não aproveita para tornar essa viagem, bem, inesquecível?

A bruxinha arregalou os olhos.

- Não, obrigada, não estou interessada – falou ofendida.

Letty revirou os olhos para o teto, impaciente, igual a irmã Lucy.

- Não estou dizendo para você ir para a cama com o garoto – ela reclamou. – Mas você me parece sempre tão... tão... tão certinha! Quem marcaria um encontro em uma biblioteca?! Aqui ninguém te conhece, não vai ter ninguém para falar mal de você porque você vai ao baile com o garoto-problema. Daqui alguns dias você vai voltar para a Inglaterra e tudo que viver será passado, esquecido e sem importância, ou quem sabe ainda uma história para contar a seus netos. Nenhum amigo seu da Inglaterra vai ficar sabendo se você não contar. Essa provavelmente é a primeira vez em sua vida, que você não precisa se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar.

Sua prima não esperou uma resposta, apenas levantou e voltou para sua cama. Aquele não era o tipo de conselho que Hermione seguiria nem taxaria como correto. Suas primas também não pareciam o melhor exemplo de politicamente corretas, mas estava na América, a cultura era outra.

Enrolou-se nos cobertores e tentou dormir. Gostaria de estar em Hogwarts e ter as amigas para poder conversar. Gostaria de ouvir o conselho de Ginny sobre o que fazer com relação á Percy. Imediatamente, a voz de Ginny pareceu se formar em sua cabeça, clara como a neve. "Pegue-o". Era isso que Ginny diria. Ainda pensando nisso, Mione adormeceu.

A manhã seguinte passou com a velocidade da luz, enquanto ela passeava com os pais pela cidade e se corroia com a dúvida. Quando voltaram para almoçar na casa da tia, Mione comeu como se a comida fosse serragem tamanha sua vontade de ficar a sós com a prima. Assim que terminaram, arrastou Letty para o quarto para conversarem.

- Acha que devo ligar para Jackson? – perguntou inquieta.

Letty abriu um enorme sorriso.

- É claro que deve! – respondeu prontamente.

Antes que Hermione dissesse qualquer coisa, a prima pulou da cama e correu até a penteadeira onde o telefone celular de Lucy estava carregando a bateria. Letty tirou o cabo da tomada e voltou saltitando para a cama, animada.

- Percy é da mesma turma que Lucy, aposto que ela tem o número dele – falou e começou a olhar na agenda do aparelho.

A bruxinha abriu a boca, sem acreditar. Bem, estava pensando em _talvez _ligar sim para o rapaz, isso não quer dizer que ela já havia tomado essa decisão. Ela ainda estava pensando. Talvez nem ligasse. Por Merlin, o que estava fazendo?!

- Achei – Letty falou, franzindo o cenho em seguida. – Não é o celular dele, é um residencial. Bem, é melhor do que nada.

Sem perguntar nada a Hermione, apertou em chamar, colocou no viva-voz e entregou o aparelho a britânica.

- O quê?! – Mione segurou o aparelho, nervosa. – Mas eu ainda nem decidi se...

- Alô? – falou uma voz de mulher do outro lado da linha. A garota quase soltou o telefone.

- Ah, alô – falou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Em que posso ajudar? – a mulher insistiu do outro lado, diante da hesitação da menina. Letty fazia sinais para que ela falasse.

- Hum, bem, eu gostaria de falar com Percy Jackson – Mione começou. – Ele está? Ou poderia me passar o número do celular dele?

- Percy não tem celular e não está em casa – a mulher informou, indiferente – quer deixar recado?

- Ah, não. Pode deixar, não era importante mesmo...

- Quero deixar recado sim – Letty se intrometeu interrompendo Mione. – Poderia dizer a Percy que Hermione Granger, a garota inglesa, quer saber se o convite dele de irem para o baile juntos ainda está de pé?

Fez-se silêncio do outro lado da linha. Hermione realmente queria lançar um _extupefaça_ na prima depois daquilo. . . .fazendo?! Queria ser maior de dezessete e poder fazer magia fora da escola para poder _estuporá-la!_

- Percy chamou alguém para sair? – a mulher perguntou, parecendo interessada.

- Sim, a minha prima, Hermione – Letty continuou, já que Mione parecia incapaz de falar. – Ela acabou de falar com você.

- Percy chamou uma _garota_ para sair? – a mulher tornou a indagar.

As duas meninas franziram o cenho. Pergunta tensa.

- É – Letty continuou, explicando melhor. – Para ir com ele ao baile da escola hoje á noite. Ela tinha dito que não poderia ir, mas agora pensou melhor e quer saber se o convite ainda está de pé.

- Ele vai sim, pode deixar – a mulher respondeu, entediada.

- Bem, se puder confirmar com ele – Letty tentou falar, mas a mulher a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, sou a mãe dele e pode deixar que darei o recado. Percy irá. Ele já tem seu endereço? – a mulher falou enquanto elas ouviam o barulho dela pegando papel para anotar.

Letty passou o endereço pelo telefone e se despediu da mãe de Percy cordialmente. Assim que desligou o telefone, olhou para Hermione e riu.

- Hora de se arrumar para seu grande encontro!

Xxx

As primas já haviam saído para o baile com os namorados quando Percy chegou para buscá-la. Estava vestindo terno de novo, mas dessa vez com uma camisa branca e uma gravata bem alinhada. Naquele momento, era o garoto mais bonito com quem Hermione já havia saído (ok, saíra com bem poucos, mas mesmo assim). Aquele trouxa poderia concorrer com os garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e não faria feio, porque _estava simplesmente uma gracinha_. Queria que Ginny estivesse ali para comentar isso. Hermione usava um vestido vermelho com saia xadrez. Não era colado ou sexy como o que suas primas lhe emprestaram na outra noite, mas esse ela trouxe esse da Inglaterra e o vermelho lembrava Grifinória, então pelo menos se sentia confortável nele.

Percy a cumprimentou e explicou que não podia dirigir ainda, já que só tinha quinze anos, mas que sua mãe e o namorado tinham lhes oferecido uma carona até o baile. Era um carrinho simpático, azul metálico. Entraram no carro, sentaram no banco de traz e Percy fez as apresentações enquanto o homem ao volante dava a partida.

- Essa é Hermione Granger, ela é britânica. Esse aqui é Paul Blofis, namorado de minha mãe e professor lá na Goode High School. E essa aqui – ele apontou para a mulher no banco da frente, que se virou para olhar melhor para Mione – é a minha mãe, Sally Jackson.

- Sua namorada é linda, Percy! – a Sra. Jackson falou, encantada.

- Mãe, ela _não é_ minha namorada – Percy ralhou, entre os dentes.

- Tem quantos anos, Hermione? – ela continuou, ignorando-o.

- Dezesseis – a garota respondeu sorrindo sem graça.

- Percy tem quinze. Não repare se estou animada, é que é tão bom ver Percy saindo com uma garota _normal_ – ela exclamou, feliz.

- Mãe, o que ela vai pensar de mim?! – ele reclamou, constrangido.

- Ah, desculpe, querido, vou ficar quieta. – E se virou para frente de novo.

Seguiram em silêncio e Hermione sentia vontade de rir. Percy ficava ainda mais gracinha envergonhado e a Sra. Jackson parecia divertida, apesar de tudo que Lucy havia falado sobre ela e seu suposto caso com o professor.

- Quero que saibam que fico muito feliz em ver vocês dois juntos – Sally falou, parecendo não conseguir se conter.

Ele suspirou.

- Você nem a conhece ainda – comentou, cético.

- É, mas aquela tal de Rachel me cheirava a problema – ralhou, no seu melhor tom de mãe ciumenta.

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Se importa em não falar de outra garota na frente da Hermione? – ele indagou, incrédulo com o comentário dela.

- Tudo bem – ela anuiu e tornou a ficar quieta. Mais alguns quarteirões se passaram. – Só acho que se você ficar com uma garota mais certinha, como uma inglesa, talvez você não seja expulso da escola de novo.

Percy ficou tenso no banco. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Mãe, a senhora quer me matar de vergonha?! A Hermione vai achar que sou um vândalo! – ele ralhou e mesmo na pouca luz dos postes, Hermione podia ver que estava ficando corado. – E a senhora sabe que meu problema é um pouquinho maior do que garotas.

Hermione não entendera o que ele quis dizer, mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso com as próximas frases da mãe de Percy.

- Por falar em problema, lembre-se da conversa que tivemos, Percy – ela falou ficando séria. – Lembre-se, já tem quase dezesseis, deve se cuidar.

Pelo olhar que o garoto lançou a mãe, Mione achou que ele fosse enfartar.

- Mãe, pelo amor dos deuses, conversamos sobre isso _depois_ – ele implorou.

- Meu filho, esse assunto é muito sério, sou muito jovem para ser avó – falou Sally Jackson decidida.

A garota engoliu em seco. . . Percy levou as duas mãos ao rosto como se quisesse meter a cabeça num buraco e se esconder.

- _Mãe!_ – ele gemeu.

- É sério – ela insistiu, instrutiva – se chegarem aos finalmente, lembrem de usarem camisinha.

Certo. Hermione olhou pela janela do carro sem poder encará-lo e teve a séria impressão que ia morrer de tanta vergonha.

O garoto grunhiu ao lado dela, no bando de trás do carro.

- Paul, por favor, pare o carro na próxima ponte que eu quero me jogar – Percy falou.

- Querida, - o Sr. Blofis falou, contendo a vontade de rir da situação dos dois adolescentes. – entendo que deve ter sido difícil criar um filho praticamente sozinha, já que seu ex-marido não era um bom exemplo para ele, mas agora que estamos juntos, creio que posso assumir o papel de pai, pelo menos na parte de conversas constrangedoras. Acho que ele ia preferir assim.

- Você é um doce, Paul, mas tenho certeza que Percy ia ficar constrangido em falar sobre sexo com o namorado da mãe – Sally comentou, compreensiva. Hermione achou mesmo muito legal que ela não quisesse deixar o filho constrangido, mas era meio difícil ele ficar _mais constrangido do que já estava_. – Além do mais, estamos nos saindo muito bem nesses assuntos. Até dei um pacote de camisinhas a Percy hoje, antes de sairmos de casa.

- Senhor, por quê?! Hermes?! – Percy exclamou erguendo as mãos, vencido. – Cronos, onde estais numa hora como essa?!

- Não seja dramático, meu filho – a Sra. Jackson reclamou.

- Sally, meu anjo, acredite, Percy vai preferir falar sobre isso comigo – ele insistiu, dessa vez não contendo o riso. – De homem para homem, sabe.

- É, eu vou preferir falar com ele, mãe – o garoto concordou rápido, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Meu filho, ele é meu namorado. Falar de sexo com ele seria tão constrangedor para você...

- _Eu prefiro falar de sexo com Paul do que debater a minha vida sexual dentro de um carro_ – Percy exclamou, começando a soar desesperado.

- Chegamos! – o professor anunciou, divertido.

- Ah, obrigado Hermes, por atender a minha oração – Percy agradeceu, erguendo os olhos para o teto do carro. – Fico lhe devendo essa.

Desceram do carro o mais rápido que puderam e se afastaram sem se despedir, mas ainda puderam ouvir a Sra. Jackson falando alto pela janela.

- Beijos querido, e aproveitem o baile! – em seguida o som do motor e eles se foram.

Hermione sentia que as entranhas haviam dado um nó de tanto se revirarem no carro.

Ótimo, agora ela não tinha coragem nem de _olhar_ para Percy.

- Desculpe – ele falou apressado enquanto entravam, ainda sem se olharem – Minha mãe não costuma ser assim. Não sei o que deu nela.

- Tudo bem, ela é... – Hermione procurou uma palavra que descrevesse, mas era meio difícil de se concentrar quando ainda estava fervendo de vergonha. - ...legal.

Percy não disse nada. Pelo menos, o fato dele ter ficado constrangido também era um bom sinal. Lembrou da mãe dele falando sobre camisinhas e ficou pensando se ele teria á levado ao baile com o único objetivo de levá-la para a cama. Isso com certeza batia com o conceito que Lucy tinha dele.

Entraram. A quadra estava como na outra noite, iluminada por poucas luzes e um jogo de luz colorido, ideal para festas. Percy pegou sua mão para conduzi-la pelo meio das pessoas e a vergonha deu lugar ao nervosismo. Tentou varrer as preocupações da cabeça, afinal, aquilo ainda era um encontro. E se ele tivesse más intenções com ela, bem, Hermione estava com a varinha dentro de sua pequena bolsa de mão equipada com um feitiço de extensão no interior. Passaram pelo bar, cada um pegou um ponche sem álcool e atravessaram a quadra até voltar para o mesmo ponto em que haviam se conhecido: o espaço de parede vazio entre as duas arquibancadas. Ela o puxou para a ponta da arquibancada e sentaram, lado a lado.

- Porque você agradeceu a Hermes quando chegamos? – ela começou, intrigada.

Falar sobre a viagem de carro não era o assunto favorito da bruxinha naquele momento, mas isso a fizera lembrar de quando estavam a biblioteca e ele dissera se interessar por mitologia. Ele não tinha cara de nerd ou de alguém que seguisse religiões fora do padrão predominante de sua sociedade. Percy Jackson parecia o típico garoto nova yorkino rebelde, criado solto pela cidade que aprende rápido a se virar e a se meter em enrascada. Algo bem trouxa.

- Hermes é o deus dos viajantes – respondeu, automaticamente, como se todas as pessoas agradecessem a Hermes quando suas viagens são rápidas.

- Você acredita em deuses gregos? – falou ela, ligeiramente surpresa pela forma como ele falara. Ele parecia realmente acreditar no que dizia.

- Não, de jeito nenhum – ele ressaltou, - são muito mentirosos.

Percy falou e sorriu, um sorriso travesso que fazia Hermione olhar para os lábios dele. Era uma piada, é claro, mas ele falava de um jeito tão intenso que a confundia.

- Você gosta de dançar? – ele perguntou, parecendo mais inseguro.

- Não, sou péssima nisso – ela respondeu, mais insegura ainda.

- Ah, ta, certo então – ele anuiu e passou a tomar sua bebida em silêncio.

Hermione se xingou internamente. Porque fora sincera?! Não era uma pergunta de verdade, era mais um convite e depois disso ele com certeza não a convidaria para dançar a noite toda. Droga!

- Oi, Percy, - a ruivazinha da outra noite chegou, dessa vez bem mais cautelosa. Vestia um vestido rodado e bem moderno que parecia ter sido feito com uma colcha de retalhos. Retalhos bem caros, provavelmente. – Pelo jeito, você está acompanhado. De novo.

Ela olhou para Hermione com mágoa evidente nos olhos e isso fez a britânica se sentir horrível. A menina não estava zangada, estava magoada. Coitada.

- É, mais ou menos isso – ele respondeu baixo, como se não soubesse muito bem como agir.

- Você disse que ia me ligar – a ruiva falou, mais magoada ainda. – Não ligou.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

-Sabe que não uso telefone, Rachel – tentou se explicar. – Poderia ter deixado recado.

- Para quê? Sua mãe nunca te dá os meus recados – Rachel falou, parecendo verdadeiramente desapontada.

Certo, a garota devia ter um Manual de Como Deixar Hermione Se Sentindo uma Intrusa.

- Ah, amanha eu falo com você, está bem? – falou, tentando claramente se livrar da situação.

- É o que você sempre diz – ela falou, como se já soubesse que era mentira, que ele não iria procurá-la. A menina se virou para Hermione, subitamente, como se só agora a visse de verdade. – Você é como o Percy?

A bruxinha abriu a boca para responder que não havia entendido, mas Percy respondeu por ela.

- Não, ela não é como eu – Percy falou apressadamente, lançando um olhar zangado a ruiva.

- E _o quê_ ela é? – a garota perguntou, franzindo o senhor.

- O quê?! – Mione perdeu toda pena que sentia da menina. Como assim _"o quê"_?!

- Rachel, a Hermione é só uma garota legal que conheci no baile e você está sendo desagradável – falou começando a ficar irritado.

- Então porque ela é assim? – e apontou para Mione, como se a garota estivesse vestida de Drag Queen ou algo mais ridículo.

- Rachel, está sendo realmente desagradável, agora – ele ralhou.

A menina ficou olhando de um para o outro, parecendo extremamente confusa e esperando que Percy lhe desse uma indicação. Quando finalmente percebeu que ninguém diria nada, se desculpou educadamente e saiu. Era cada uma que aparecia!

- Desculpe por isso também – ele falou suspirando. – Parece que vou passar metade da noite pedindo desculpas.

- Tudo bem, - ela falou sincera – não é culpa sua.

O garoto a encarou forçando um sorriso.

- Você quer dançar?

Xxx

O restante da noite passou como mágica.

Dançaram e sorriram juntos como se fossem os únicos na pista de dança. Hermione podia ver algumas pessoas olhando de lado, Letty fingindo bater palmas do outro lado do salão, Lucy rodando o dedo ao lado da cabeça indicando que ela estava louca, mas nada disso faria diferença. Dali a uma semana, voltaria para Inglaterra, para Hogwarts e os amigos, e seria como se nada daquilo houvesse acontecido. Ninguém em Hogwarts iria falar mal do vestido dela, ou Malfoy questionar a qualidade de sua companhia, nem garota nenhuma faria comentários maldosos sobre ela precisar dar uma poção de amor a um menino para que ele aceitar sair com ela (acredite, boatos assim já haviam acontecido). Desde o dia que descobrira que era uma bruxa, Hermione nunca mais conseguira se sentir parte do mundo trouxa até encontrar Percy. Mas mesmo dançando com ele, mesmo entrando em sintonia ao ritmo das músicas ruins, esse pensamento continuava a entristecer. Era a primeira vez na vida que quisera realmente poder contar a um trouxa que ela era uma bruxa, poder contar sem ter que deixá-lo horrorizado, poder contar e ele compreender.

Foi mais ou menos na sétima dança que ele a beijou. Sete é o número mais importante da magia e Mione aceitou o beijo, achando que este era um bom sinal. Claro, a garota não estava seguindo o conselho da prima de fazer aquela viagem ser inesquecível. Na verdade, estava seguindo o conselho de Ginny de que não custava nada aproveitar o momento e ficar com ele um pouquinho. Você talvez possa até argumentar que ela não falara realmente com Ginny e que este era o conselho de seu próprio inconsciente, mas a bruxinha achava esse detalhe irrelevante no momento.

Dançaram e sorriram por tanto tempo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Percy a puxou pela mão e a levou para fora da quadra, para o mesmo corredor que levava aos banheiros. O corredor estava relativamente vazio, se comparado a festa, e o barulho era bem menor ali. Ele a encostou contra uma parede e a beijou.

Já haviam se beijado uma dúzia de vezes enquanto dançavam, mas aquele era um beijo diferente, muito mais intenso e próximo. Não só pela avidez da língua dele explorando a boca dela, mas por ele ter encostado o corpo inteiro no dela. A garota podia sentir cada parte do corpo do rapaz de encontro ao seu e isso era bom e proibido ao mesmo tempo. Nunca fora além daquilo. Certo, aquele ponto ela já chegara antes com Víctor (e era bom, muito bom), mas era nesse ponto que seus sentidos brilhavam uma luz vermelha avisando que era hora de parar.

A bruxinha pararia?! Quando namorara com Krum, as coisas eram diferentes. Mione era dois anos mais nova e a morte não era uma perspectiva tão iminente. Também havia o fato de estarem em Hogwarts e ali, até o fato de andar de mãos dadas com ele, poderiam gerar boatos maldosos. Mas Hermione crescera e não era mais a menininha daquele tempo. Então eis a questão: porque não provar um pouco mais?

Percy parou o beijo e se afastou, salvando-a de seu debate filosófico interno. Manteve a mão na da garota e continuo conduzindo-a pelo corredor. Como ele era aluno da escola, ela imaginou que ele sabia bem onde estavam indo, então era melhor apenas o seguir. Mais uma vez, voltou a entrar em conflito consigo mesma, pensando em como reagir se ele quisesse continuar o amasso que começaram contra a parede. Pararia ou deixaria ele continuar? Talvez pudesse deixar só um pouquinho mais e isso não seria tão errado.

O terceiro corredor que entraram estava completamente vazio e um frio percorreu a espinha da garota. Onde quer que ele a tivesse levando, ficariam sozinhos, bem afastados dos outros casais. Isso com certeza não era uma medida de alguém que só queria ficar beijando inocentemente, ou era?

Ele chegou a uma sala no fim do corredor vazio e testou o trinco da porta, estava destrancado. O garoto indicou que ela entrasse, mas a bruxinha hesitou.

Ok, se ela entrasse ali com ele, não estaria dando a entender que queria ir até o finalmente, não é? Ou sim?

- Hermione – ele falou suave chegando perto dela e dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Está tudo bem. Eu só te trouxe aqui para ficarmos sozinhos, porque não gosto daquelas pessoas lá no baile e elas não gostam de mim. Se entrar na sala comigo, não precisa acontecer nada. Confie em mim, sim.

O corredor estava escuro demais, iluminado só com a pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas altas, então Hermione não podia olhar nos olhos dele para sequer avaliar se eram confiáveis. Apertou a pequena bolsa com mais força, sua varinha escondida lá dentro. Nunca fizera uma loucura assim, como seria essa, de entrar naquela sala com um semi-desconhecido, mas podia fazer isso. Não estavam no mundo dela, onde todos tinham poder. Ele era um trouxa e ela uma bruxa; se ele tentasse algo poderia simplesmente estuporá-lo.

Hermione entrou com ele.

E parou.

Estavam na sala de música. Lucy havia falado coisas bem ruins sobre ele, uma líder de torcida e a sala de música.

Ele a puxou pela mão indo para o fundo da sala, e a garota tentou ocultar o nervosismo. Dessa vez, ele mesmo encostou-se à parede e a trouxe de encontro ao corpo dele, a abraçando gentilmente e a beijando. No começo, Mione estava tão nervosa que manteve os olhos bem abertos enquanto ele a beijava, sentindo as mãos dele descansarem em sua cintura, o corpo dela se encaixando ao dele até ela finalmente começar a relaxar e fechar os olhos. Era uma bruxa, afinal, podia correr esse risco sem precisar ter medo.

O beijo logo se tornou mais intenso, as línguas se explorando cada vez com mais avidez. Em um gesto rápido, Percy a colocou contra a parede e voltou a colar o corpo no dela, tão junto que ela podia sentir o corpo inteiro dele mais uma vez. Era aquele momento em que a luz vermelha no cérebro de Hermione dizia que ela devia parar. Não parou. Só um pouquinho mais.

As mãos de Percy percorreram as laterais de seu corpo e os lábios dele deslizaram da boca dela para a curva do pescoço, beijando-a até a curva de seu ombro. A menina mordeu o lábio, aquilo era muito bom. Deixou que suas mãos explorassem os ombros dele, a nuca, tentassem tocar o pescoço onde a camisa e a gravata a impediam. As mãos dele apertaram seus quadris, deslizaram por sua cintura, passaram por suas costelas perigosamente perto de seus seios. Mione agradeceu a Merlin mentalmente por ter ido com seu vestido, que era extremamente coberto, sem nenhum decote, com a gola indo até o pescoço. Se estivesse com o preto da outra noite, já teria parado os avanços de Percy. Mais uma vez as mãos dele deslizaram pela lateral de seu corpo, passando tão próximo a seus seios que ela teve que conter um gemido. O garoto já estava muito mais quente a essa altura, e quando ele beijava seu pescoço ou seu ombro, ela podia sentir o calor da boca dele, a umidade da língua, e dessa vez, quando ele pressionou o corpo dela contra o dele de novo, Hermione pôde sentir o corpo inteiro dele.

Ele estava ficando rijo.

A bruxinha não sabia o que fazer. Não queria parar, mas estava deixando-o ir muito longe. Logo, logo, o americano não ia mais querer parar, ou talvez, já nem quisesse. Ele estaria achando que Mione era fácil? Eram muitos pensamentos para se ter enquanto sentia o calor da boca dele sobre seu corpo ou o membro rijo pressionando de encontro a seu ventre. _E ela deixava_. Céus, era uma vagabunda. Devia parar. Não queria parar. Queria beijá-lo mais e foi o que fez. Os lábios dele eram salgados e ele cheirava a maresia.

Não sabia se o tempo havia voado ou parado só para eles, não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali. Os lábios dela estavam cada vez mais sedentos pelos dele, enquanto o corpo dele a pressionava cada vez com mais força, a garota já sentindo a parede firme atrás dela com incomodo e, apesar do frio lá fora, os corpos deles pareciam pegar fogo. Ele moveu o quadril e encontro ao dela e ela escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, envergonhada e excitada, quando ele finalmente tocou-lhe o seio por cima do vestido e ela gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio em seguida. Como aquilo era vergonhoso, proibido e bom. Muito bom.

Logo, logo, as mãos dele brincavam delicadamente com os seios dela. Colocou um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela como se tentasse afastá-las sem mudar de posição. Hermione sabia o que o garoto estava tentando fazer. Devia pará-lo. Devia. Era culpa sua deixá-lo ir tão longe. Devia sim. Diabos, será que havia alguma coisa naquele ponche para a fazer agir como uma qualquer? Percy segurou a coxa dela com uma mão, a fazendo erguer um pouco a perna, enquanto a outra continuava a brincar com seu seio. Com a perna erguida, o corpo dele se encaixou perfeitamente ao dela, movendo seus quadris de encontro ao ventre da menina, fazendo o vestido dela erguer com o movimento ritmado e ele estar agora se esfregando diretamente contra sua calcinha, a essa altura, ensopada. Por Merlin, estava louca.

Hermione tentava conter mais um gemido de prazer quando a porta da sala se abriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sobre deuses e bruxas**

**Adriana Swan**

A garota quase morreu de vergonha enquanto baixava o vestido, percebendo que estivera completamente exposta para Percy. Seu vestido e sutiã estavam completamente amarrotados e fora do lugar. Nem queria pensar em seu cabelo. Tocou seus lábios e os sentiu inchados e tentou imaginar como estaria parecendo. Qualquer um que a visse naquele momento a imaginaria como uma vagabunda.

Olhou para Percy. O terno dele estava completamente desalinhado e havia marca de seu batom na camisa branca dele. Agradeceu mais uma vez a Merlin, dessa vez por o terno escuro dele ser bem cortado o suficiente para ocultar o volume que ela havia sentido tão bem contra seu ventre. Céus, ela estivera prestes a transar com ele. Que loucura.

- Que amasso gostoso – falou uma garota da porta da sala – fiquei até com inveja.

Só então Hermione recuperou a sanidade o suficiente para olhar para as intrusas. Eram duas garotas bonitas que entraram na sala aos risinhos. A garota ficou envergonhada, mas aliviada. Não era um professor ou alguém assim. Poderiam espalhar boatos sobre a garota que se agarrara com o garoto-problema na sala de música, mas como diria Letty, ela não era de lá mesmo. Tudo bem.

As duas deram alguns passos para dentro, divertidas, andando de um jeito estranho. Hermione tentou examiná-las com mais atenção, mas estranhamente, não conseguia focar direto no rosto das duas. Estranho.

- Veja só, amiga, se não é Perceu Jackson que encontramos aqui – a outra falou, com um sorriso maldoso. – Gostei de ver, me deixou excitada. Fiquei até molhadinha.

- Porque brincar com uma menina só, Perseu Jackson, - continuou a outra, com a mesma cara maldosa, enquanto se aproximavam mais – se pode ter nós três para se divertir. Você come a garota e nós comemos você.

Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver, a excitação e vergonha dando lugar a raiva. Como Percy podia ficar ali, parado, olhando para elas como se estivesse hipnotizado pela sacanagem da proposta?! Garotos! Estava prestes a ralhar com ele quando a garota mais próxima, já á dois metros deles, passou a língua nos lábios, num ato claramente sexual para excitá-lo.

E Hermione quase gritou.

Se a britânica não fosse uma bruxa e estivesse acostumada a ver qualquer tipo de bizarrice, teria mesmo gritado, porque a língua da menina era _bifurcada_, igual a de uma cobra.

O mais incrível, é que apesar da bizarrice daquele fato, Percy mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo _realmente_ excitado pela atitude dela. Ninguém seria tosco a esse ponto. Ele a olhava com tanto desejo e prazer como se tivesse sido hipnotizado pelas duas intrusas.

Oh, droga!

Hermione levou a mão a bolsa e puxou a varinha imediatamente. Aquelas garotas, aparentemente alunas dali, não deviam ser humanas realmente. Mione não conseguia pensar em nenhum tipo de feitiço que pudesse hipnotizar alguém sem uma palavra mágica ou uma varinha, como elas haviam feito com Percy, mas ele era trouxa e estava em perigo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Vem cá – disse uma das garotas levantando uma mão com unhas estranhamente afiadas como garras na direção de Percy – soube que gosta de água. Vou te mostrar o que me deixa molhada.

Percy piscou, como se tentar-se sair da hipnose.

- Não toque nele – Hermione exclamou, erguendo a varinha.

As duas olharam para Hermione como se a menina fosse um filhote de explosivin, ligeiramente repugnante. Percy balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos, antes de olhar para Hermione confuso, parecia ter saído do transe.

- Vejam só, a safadinha acha que pode nos enfrentar – uma delas falou, se aproximando mais. – Vamos matar essa, primeiro. Depois nos divertimos com ele.

- Hermione, é melhor... – Percy começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Afaste-se, Percy, elas são perigosas – Mione falou, erguendo a varinha, pronta para defendê-lo de fosse preciso. Todos os seus extintos diziam que aquelas garotas _não eram humanas_. – Fique atrás de mim.

- Sim, nós somos perigosas, - continuou a que se aproximava, sorrindo cheia de maldade – e nós vamos matar você, vadia.

A garota ergueu as mãos, e "garota" já não era o termo certo. Dessa vez, Mione podia vê-la bem. As unhas na verdade eram garras, e as pernas diferentes uma da outra; uma pata de burro e uma perna de bronze. Aquela não era uma bruxa. Aquela não era sequer uma pessoa.

Era um monstro.

E o mostro saltou sobre Hermione.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA! _– Hermione lançou, acertando a criatura em cheio e a jogando do outro lado da sala.

Percy a olhava admirado, segurando uma caneta, só Merlin sabe por quê. Ele não olhava a criatura ao lado dele ou a que a garota havia atacado. Não. Ele olhava Hermione como se ela fosse de outro planeta.

Ah, droga, o único garoto por quem ela se interessava em anos agora a achava uma aberração.

A criatura que ela havia atacado começava a se erguer do chão, parecendo muito mais furiosa, agora. A outra, de pé ao lado de Percy, mostrou as garras demoníacas para ela. Ótimo. Devia manter a atenção delas longe de Percy, ele não teria como se proteger.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – lançou pela segunda vez quando a segunda criatura pulou, mas essa conseguiu desviar e acertou a parede onde a bruxa estava encostada ainda a pouco, a direita da garota. Ela insistiu. – _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Acertara de raspão, mas fora o suficiente para derrubar a segunda criatura. Nesse momento, a outra havia se erguido e saltava sobre ela de novo, e mais uma vez a garota a estuporou, mas claramente não estava adiantando. A criatura quase desviara e não ficara desorientada mais do que alguns segundos antes de pular sobre ela de novo.

A bruxa saiu andado pela sala, jogando feitiços nas duas criaturas de forma aleatória, não conseguindo sequer cansá-las. Num dos saltos, a primeira criatura passou tão perto que para desviar, ela teve que cair de joelhos, a coisa caindo a um metro de onde ela estava, quando a outra a atacou por trás com presas e dentes a mostra. Mione mal teve tempo de apontar para a criatura quando gritou.

- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ – e lançou a maldição. A criatura explodiu em pó quando foi atingida, finalmente vencida.

Hermione gritou quando sentiu as garras da criatura perto dela agarrarem seus ombros e os dentes dela se cravarem em seu pescoço. A dor quase a cegou. Tentou agarrar os cabelos da coisa, apontou a varinha para ela, mas a dor não a deixou pronunciar o feitiço bem o suficiente. A criatura afastou o rosto e Hermione a viu, as presas afiadas como as de vampiro, a boca cheia de seu sangue. A bruxa achou que fosse morrer quando a coisa tentou morde-la de novo.

Uma lâmina afiada e brilhante atravessou a nuca da coisa e saiu por sua boca, a matando. Em segundos, a criatura a soltou e explodiu em pó ao lado dela.

Hermione tentou se virar, levando a mão ao ferimento no pescoço. Percy estava parado ao lado dela, de pé, segurando uma longa espada brilhante e uma expressão muito séria.

- Jackson... – Hermione conseguiu falar, a dor a consumindo. Não sabia como ele tinha arrumado uma espada naquela sala, mas fora muita sorte. Inclusive fora muita sorte ele não ter fugido, assustado com a luta que vira. Eram raros os trouxas que conseguiam presenciar eventos assim sem surtarem. –Escute... está tudo bem. Solte isso, me ajude.

Instintivamente, os dedos dele seguraram mais forte o punho da espada. Ele não se moveu.

- Percy... não precisa ter medo – Mione falou, sentindo gosto de sangue. Pressionou mais forte o ferimento. Sabia que devia ser difícil para ele ser forçado a crer que a magia existia, mas não tinha tempo para explicar nada. – Acho que aquela coisa era venenosa... solte a espada, preciso de sua ajuda.

O americano olhou para a espada e olhou para a garota, de joelhos no chão, em frente a ele. Ferida. Em vez de soltar a espada, ele apontou a ponta da lâmina para o rosto de Hermione.

A garota gelou.

Uma lembrança veio a sua mente: ele espancara uma líder de torcida com a qual estava transando, na sala de música. Fora isso que Lucy dissera. Hermione ainda segurava a varinha com a mão trêmula de dor, mas não conseguira pronunciar o feitiço da forma certa quando a coisa a mordeu. Duvidava muito que fosse conseguir agora.

- Percy... não precisa ter medo...

- O _quê_ você é?! – ele perguntou e seu tom não era nada amigável.

- Eu, bem, er... – Hermione não sabia o que responder. Não sabia como ele iria reagir a idéia de que magia pode existir em seu mundo, de que _bruxas _podem existir. Pelo brilho da espada apontada para ela, ele provavelmente reagiria mal. Talvez se conseguisse desarmá-lo.

- Nem ouse se mover – ele falou, indicando a mão dela com a varinha. Ele teria notado seu movimento mínimo?! – ou mato você.

A menina engoliu em seco. Ele parecia falar sério.

- Eu posso explicar... – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Você não se aproximou de mim a toa, não é? – ele falou, com uma pontada de desapontamento. – O que você é, afinal?

- O quê?! Eu não me aproximei de você com segundas intenções, eu... – a dor começava a deixá-la um pouco tonta, não conseguia fazê-lo compreender. – Aquelas criaturas...

- _Empousai_ – ele completou, automaticamente, sem desviar a espada.

- _Empousai_? – ela repetiu sem entender o que ele queria dizer. – Não sei o que elas queriam, mas elas podem voltar. Você precisa soltar a espada e me ajudar a sair daqui.

- Elas queriam me matar – ele comentou como se isso não fosse importante. – Assim como você.

- Eu não quero matar você – ela falou, incrédula. Então era isso que ele achara ao vê-la lutando? Que ela também era perigosa? – Acabei de _salvar_ você.

- Você me seduziu – ele continuo, sem dar atenção a ela. – Me manipulou. Devia ter imaginado que uma garota bacana como você nunca se aproximaria de alguém problemático como eu. Eu não sei que raios de criatura você é, mas...

Ele parou de falar de súbito, como se tivesse tido uma idéia. A garota tentou engolir, sentindo cada vez mais gosto de sangue. Em que fora se meter? Ele nunca ia compreender o que vira acontecer naquela sala.

- Bruxa – ele falou, mais para si do que para ela.

- O quê? – Mione murmurou, achando não ter ouvido bem.

- Você me perguntou o que eu sabia sobre bruxas na biblioteca – ele falou ligando as coisas. – Você é uma bruxa.

Por Merlin, Hermione esperava mesmo que ele conseguisse lidar com isso.

- Sim , eu sou uma bruxa – ela falou, tentando manter a calma, sentindo-se perder as forças e os dedos mal conseguirem segurar a varinha. – Você tem que lidar com isso. Pode aceitar que sou uma bruxa boa, e me ajudar. Ou pode ficar ai parado e me ver morrer. Eu realmente quero acreditar que você vai escolher a primeira opção.

Por alguns longos segundos, ele pareceu ter escolhido a segunda opção.

Então a porta se abriu.

Hermione não precisou ver a criatura de perto para saber que era mais um mostro. A coisa em forma de aluna, entrou na sala mancando e mostrando os dentes. A bruxinha tentou erguer a varinha mais seus dedos vacilaram. A dor e o veneno estavam tomando conta de seu corpo e ela não poderia mais lutar. Por um instante, se perguntou se a escola trouxa daria aulas de luta aramada com espadas medievais a seus alunos, ou tudo que ela poderia fazer era ficar ajoelhada vendo Percy morrer pateticamente sem poder fazer nada.

Mas sua dúvida foi respondida de forma bem rápida.

A coisa saltou sobre eles e Percy girou a espada de forma tão rápida que Hermione mal viu quando a lâmina cortou a roupa da criatura que se afastou bufando.

- Vejam só, o peixinho não vai se render, - a coisa falou, usando toda sua sedução ao se dirigir a Percy, enquanto andava para trás, o atraindo para longe de Mione. – Vamos lá, quero te ver mergulhar na morte, peixinho.

Ela atacou de novo, presas e garras a mostra, mas dessa vez a hipnose não tivera nenhum efeito. Ele só desviou uma, duas, três vezes. O monstro nem conseguia tocá-lo. A coisa saltou para longe dele, grunhindo feito um animal enfurecido, e ficou o observando a cinco metros de distância, como se escolhendo a melhor forma de atingi-lo.

E então soltou sobre Hermione.

O garrafão de água no filtro do outro lado da sala explodia e a água atingia a criatura a meio metro de enfiar as garras na bruxinha. A água a atingiu com a força de uma pedra e a criatura caiu no chão, aos pés dela. A água se ergueu do chão e formou uma espécie de tornando ao redor do rosto do monstro que começou a se debater como se estivesse se afogando, enquanto Percy se aproximava devagar.

- Isso não é o oceano – a coisa grunhia em meio ao afogamento. – Não pode me matar com alguns poucos litros de água, Perceu Jackson.

- Não preciso de água para matar você – ele respondeu cravando a espada nas costas da criatura que se debatia no chão. Em segundos, o monstro explodiu em cinzas.

Mais uma vez, Hermione e Percy estavam frente a frente; ela ainda no chão, ferida, ele ainda segurando a espada.

- O que você é?! – Hermione exclamou apontando a varinha trêmula para ele. – Quem diabos é você?!

Ele deu mais um passo e se ajoelhou na frente da garota no chão, a varinha dela quase encostando no peito dele.

- A mordida que levou é venenosa. Deixe-me olhar o ferimento – ele ergueu a mão livre para o rosto dela.

- Não toque em mim – ela falou firme, tentando fazer a varinha parar de tremer. A dor começava a deixar seus olhos turvos. – O que diabos você é?! Nunca vi ninguém dominar a água de mãos vazias como você fez. Você é um _bruxo_?! Ou um _monstro_?!

- Nenhuma das duas coisas – ele respondeu e encostou algo de metal na ponta de sua espada, que se transformou em uma caneta esferográfica. Ele a colocou no bolso como se não fosse nada demais. – Eu sou um semideus. Você pode aceitar isso e receber minha ajuda, ou pode ficar ai e sangrar até morrer. Eu realmente espero que escolha a segunda opção.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso cínico como se a desviasse a sangrar até morrer. Diabos. De todos os garotos de Nova York, ela tinha que se envolver justo com esse?!

A menina baixou a varinha, derrotada, e ele levou os dedos até a mordida no pescoço dela. Não ficou contente com o que viu e colocou a mão dela sobre a ferida, de novo.

- Continue pressionando, vou te tirar daqui.

Xxx

Ele a ajudou a andar até a quadra, a abraçando pela cintura e a mantendo próxima a ele. Por sorte, o vestido vermelho de gola alta ocultava o sangue e quase ninguém reparou neles quando chegaram a quadra, já bem vazia. Assim que entraram ele fez uma prece baixinha agradecendo aos deus e a levou a um canto mais afastado, onde se podia ser a garota ruiva com cara de quem tivera o natal cancelado. Assim que os viu, seus olhos se encheram de vida.

- Ah, oi, Percy. Eu estava mesmo pensando em você e... – ele a interrompeu, impaciente.

- Rachel, você veio em algum carro de seu pai?

- Sim, meu motorista está lá fora, me esperando – ela olhou para Hermione percebendo que a garota precisava se escorar nele para ficar de pé. – O que houve com ela? Vomitou a bebida? Está com uma cara horrível.

- Fomos atacados – ele falou rápido, querendo sair logo dali – monstros.

Os olhos da menina ruiva se arregalaram de horror.

- Aqui?! De novo?!

- Rachel, podemos pular essa parte e ir direto para o carro?! – perguntou impaciente. A ruiva se apressou e foi na frente guiando os dois.

Os três sentaram no banco de trás de um Mercedes de luxo, o motorista não perguntou nada. A ruivinha soltou uma exclamação quando percebera a gravidade do ferimento de Hermione e segurou sua mão, com carinho, murmurando que havia visto um aura nela quando estava sentada com Percy e tinha certeza que Hermione era alguém especial. Mione estava sentada no meio, sentindo o mundo girar, e quando não teve mais forças de apertar o ferimento, Percy colocou mão sob a dela apertando para manter o sangramento fechado.

Hermione pensava em muita coisa. Pensava em Hogwarts, em Harry e Rony, em poções e antídotos e uma parte de sua mente se perguntou se era possível se comprar benzoar em Nova York. Algo lhe dizia que não.

- _Empousai_ – ela falou, sentindo seus olhos quase fecharem. Percy a olhou. – São criaturas das trevas com poder de seduzir homens para devorá-los. Pata de burro, perna de bronze. Elas... – tossiu, um pouco de sangue saindo de seus lábios.- Elas saíram da caixa de Pandora.

Percy sorriu um pouco e a fez encostar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Descanse um pouco – ele falou, gentil. – Você está certa.

Rachel se despediu deles na porta do apartamento dele enquanto destrancavam a porta. Era madrugada e ele não queria alarmar ninguém, mas quando entraram a Sra. Jackson e o professor estavam sentados abraçados no sofá vendo um filme legendado com o áudio no mínimo, provavelmente esperando o filho dela voltar do baile. Quando os viram notaram logo as mãos sujas de sangue e correram para a ajudar a sentar no sofá.

- Ah, pelos deuses, vocês foram atacados – a Sra. Jackson falou levando as mãos a boca enquanto o professor Paul sentava ao lado de Hermione e examinava o ferimento.

- Mãe, traga a ambrosia. Tem uma garrafa no meu quarto, na minha mochila – Percy falou indo a cozinha e voltando rápido com um copo de água, mas em vez de dar a garota para que bebesse, despejou um pouco na própria mão e fez com que a água se concentrasse ali como uma gelatina. Em seguida levou ate o pescoço de Mione, como se fosse limpar o ferimento.

A menina gemeu.

- A água está doendo – ela falou, trincando os dentes para não gritar.

- É o sal, é água do mar – ele informou continuando seu trabalho. Passava a água sobre a pele dela como se fosse um lenço úmido.

- O que diabos você é?! – ela indagou, a dor a fazendo esquecer a educação. – Como é possível que controle a água de mãos vazias?!

- Você não contou a ela, meu filho?! – a mãe dele ralhou trazendo uma garrafinha com um líquido dourado dentro, parecia um pouco a poção Felix Felicis. – A pobrezinha foi atacada por um monstro e você nem se dá ao trabalho de explicar a ela por quê?! Podia pelo menos ter inventado alguma coisa.

- Não precisa. Hermione é uma bruxa. – O professor e a Sra. Jackson pararam no ato, como se de repente notassem que a gatinha que estavam ajudando era na verdade um filhote de leão. – Não preciso inventar nada. Eu sou um semideus.

Hermione engoliu em seco e isso doeu muito, sua boca ainda com vestígios de sangue. Era difícil se manter consciente, era mais difícil ainda compreender o que ele dizia.

- Você já disse isso antes – ela reclamou mal humorada. Havia contado a ele claramente que era uma bruxa, mas ele ficava falando por meio de códigos. – O que _exatamente_ você é?

- Sou filho de Poseidon – ele explicou, afastando a mão e fazendo a água (agora vermelha de sangue) girar na palma de sua mão, como um pião. – Sou um meio-sangue, meio homem, meio deus. É o que chamamos de semideuses e a mitologia muitas vezes chamou de heróis. Tenho poderes sobre os elementos do reino de meu pai, como a água. Sou mortal, mas não morro facilmente.

Por Merlin, tinha que ser brincadeira.

A bruxa ficou olhando para a água que girava na palma da mão dele procurando uma resposta mais plausível, um feitiço ou algo que já tivesse lido que justificasse aquilo. Ele não usava varinha ou pronunciara palavras em outra língua. A água o obedecia unicamente porque ele queria.

- Ela não é perigosa, é? – a mãe dele perguntou aflita, sem saber mais se dava ou não o remédio.

- Espero que não – ele comentou sorrindo e deixou a água se derramar num jarro de plantas ali perto. Pegou o frasco das mãos da mãe e se virou para a garota. – Isso aqui é ambrósia, é o néctar divino, tem o dom da cura. Nunca usei isso para mordida de _empousai_, mas acredito que funcione.

Hermione não questionou quando ele encostou a garrafa em seus lábios e a fez beber alguns goles pequenos. Ainda estava muito ocupada tentando processar a informação que os deuses existiam e podiam fazer filhos por ai. A bebida era morna e tinha o mesmo gosto do achocolatado de Hogwarts.

- Venha deitar um pouco, querida, vai levar um tempo para fazer efeito. – Sally Jackson falou, oferecendo as mãos para a garota se apoiar.

Percy a ajudou a se erguer e a levaram para o quarto dele. A Sra. Jackson o expulsou de lá e trancou a porta, para em seguida ajudar Hermione a tirar o vestido sujo de sangue e fazer um curativo no ferimento. Em dez minutos estava deitada, vestida num baby-doll da Sra. Jackson e começando a se sentir melhor. Aparentemente, a ambrósia funcionava sim para venenos.

A mãe dele abriu o guarda roupa e tirou um edredom limpo e o colocou sobre a menina deitada confortável na cama do filho dela. Mione se sentia cansada e queria dormir um pouco. Vagamente, lembrou que suas primas acabariam deduziam que ela saíra do baile com Percy para passarem a noite juntos e fez uma careta de imaginar a reação de seus pais. Tudo bem, amanhã podia contar toda verdade a eles. A senhora Jackson alisou o edredom sobre ela sem a menor necessidade e o que falou em seguida a surpreendeu.

- Me perdoe por ter tentando sabotar o encontro de vocês.

A menina franziu o cenho se sentindo incrivelmente desperta.

- A senhora o quê?! – perguntou, incrédula.

- Você sabe, no carro – a mulher falou, parecendo se sentir horrível. – As coisas que falei. Achei que se você tivesse uma má impressão sobre ele, não ia querer continuar o encontro.

A bruxinha não conseguia acreditar. O que levaria uma mulher a querer passar uma impressão ruim do próprio filho?

- Coisas ruins acontecem com Percy o tempo todo – a mulher continuou, sentando na cama, ao lado da menina. – Podemos lutar contra elas, mas não podemos evitá-las. Se Percy ficar com uma garota mortal, ela pode correr riscos muito graves. Já basta essa menina, Rachel, que ele não pode afastar. Rachel pode ver coisas que não compreende, monstros em sua verdadeira forma, e acha que ele pode ajudá-la. Mas ele não pode.

Hermione queria responder alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer. A mulher realmente achava estar ajudando ao filho o fazendo se isolar das garotas?! Seu amigo Harry já tivera pensamentos bem parecidos quanto ao fato de por as pessoas em perigo ao gostar delas, mas isso era completamente insano. Ninguém estava melhor sozinho.

Deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo quarto desatentos, enquanto pensava em como as pessoas podiam ser cruéis por amor.

O quarto era até arrumado para ser o quarto de um garoto. Não tinha nada sobre esportes, filmes ou vídeo-game, nada mesmo. Uma fonte de água ao lado de um prisma, um colar de contas de argila em destaque sobre o criado mudo, algumas fotos, uma mochila cheia de roupas, uma blusa laranja pendurada atrás da porta, alguns livros de arquitetura em baixo de um porta-retrato e só. Parecia um quarto de visitas que estava sendo ocupado pelo mesmo visitante há algum tempo, mas ele não pretendesse ficar ali para sempre.

Então Hermione percebeu.

O quarto tinha meia dúzia de porta-retratos e todos eles mostravam Percy e a mesma garota, e não era a Rachel. Era uma garota loira, de olhos cinzas, usando uma trança e uma blusa laranja igual a dele. Em uma das fotos aparecia abraçada a um livro de arquitetura; o mesmo livro que estava sobre a cômoda.

- Não é o único motivo – Hermione falou, – quem é a garota nas fotos?

- Annabeth Chase – a mulher falou com um meio sorriso. – Ele gosta dela. Só não percebeu isso ainda.

- Ela é igual a ele – a bruxinha deduziu.

- Sim, é filha de Atena. Vão ficar juntos um dia.

Hermione não questionou. Entendia bem de amores que as pessoas não percebem que amam.

Xxx

Quando a menina acordou,na manhã seguinte, ficou surpresa ao se olhar no espelho e perceber que não havia ficado sequer cicatriz de onde a coisa havia mordido seu pescoço e anotou mentalmente que precisava pedir uma garrafa daquele néctar dos deuses antes de partir. Com certeza era muito útil. A sra. Jackson havia lavado seu vestido e o secado com um secador de cabelo. Percy e o professor Paul haviam ficado acordados na sala até o nascer do sol, preocupados, e agora dormiam tranqüilos na cama de casal de Sally, o que era um alívio, pois a menina podia sair sem ter que se despedir deles. A mulher pegou as chaves do carro do namorado e deu uma carona a menina.

Hermione não teve problemas em contar a verdade aos pais que a ouviram com atenção e não ralharam com elas, só ficaram preocupados. Ficaram admirados em saber sobre deuses e monstros em Nova York. Já as duas primas entenderam tudo errado e acharam que ela tinha ido para cama com Percy, já que ela não dera maiores explicações de porque fora dormir na casa dele. A britânica estava muito cansada para explicar e deixou que pensassem o que quisessem.

Os últimos dias se passavam e ela não o viu mais. As vezes queria procurá-lo, queria pedir mais detalhes sobre os deuses e o sobre tudo. Se os deuses existiam e os mitos eram verdadeiros, devia supor que todos os monstros e inimigos também. Quantos monstros e seres mitológicos malignos podiam estar vagando por aquelas terras naquele momento?! Mas Hermione já tinha problemas demais em sua própria guerra.

A guerra de Voldemort. Um garoto como ele, que poderia dominar a água sem precisar de truques, palavras mágicas ou sequer uma varinha, teria um valor inestimável se ajudasse em sua guerra. Se ele usara alguns litros de água como arma, o que poderia fazer com o oceano?! Com um lago?! Hermione sentia vontade de ir até Percy Jackson e tentar alistá-lo na luta contra Voldemort. Levá-lo a Hogwarts e apresentá-lo a Dumbledore e McGonagal, apresentar seu dom e fazê-lo lutar pelo lado certo.

Mas então, a bruxa percebia que estava agindo como Rachel Dare. Agarrando-se a idéia de que ele podia afastar os monstros em sua vida, mas ele não podia. E ele com certeza tinha sua própria guerra. Na noite de Natal, quando todos haviam acabado a ceia, Sally Jackson ligou e perguntou se Hermione podia subir até o terraço do prédio, em cinco minutos. Nevara aquela manhã e devia estar bem frio lá fora, mas ela não questionou e subiu.

Nova York era linda a noite. Do apartamento onde estava, podia ver o rio Hudson passando lentamente, com sua ponte ricamente iluminada. Em instantes, uma sombra negra como um pássaro gigante, voando próximo ao rio, cruzou o ar até o prédio em que Hermione estava e um pegasus completamente preto pousou trotando no chão seco.

Percy desceu. Seus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e um agasalho bem reforçado para voar naquele frio. Se era possível, pareceu ainda mais bonito que da última vez. Assim que soltou as rédeas, o cavalo alado levantou vôo, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

- É um belo pegasus – Hermione falou, apesar de não estar impressionada. Para quem voara em um trestrálio, um pegasus era algo bem comum.

- Soube que vai embora essa semana – ele falou se aproximando dela na amurada e olhando para o rio também, sem dar importância ao comentário, como se chegar aos lugares montado num pegasus fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela não perguntou como ele sabia. Não tinha importância.

- Daqui á dois dias volto para a Inglaterra – ela informou.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, só observando o rio e sentindo o vento frio ferir a pele.

- Eu freqüento um Acampamento de verão para garotos como eu. Vou todos os anos. Acampamento Meio-Sangue. É bem legal. – Ele falou baixinho, olhando o rio, em vez de olhar para ela. – Lá temos um costume: todos os anos, gravamos um emblema com o acontecimento mais importante daquele ano em uma conta de argila e usamos num colar.

Ele puxou o colar que usava para fora da roupa e o tirou, mantendo-o seguro em sua mão, e Hermione viu quatro contas de argila. Era o mesmo colar que havia visto quando dormira no quarto dele.

- Nunca fui muito bom em artes, mas, bem, fiz uma conta nova para o meu. – O garoto colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena conta de argila e mostrou para Hermione. Gravada com bastante esmero, havia o desenho de uma bruxa voando em uma vassoura. A garota não conteve um sorriso. – Esse ano, a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu em Nova York foi encontrar você.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não soube o que responder. Ficou olhando enquanto ele abria o colar e colocava a conta com a bruxinha desenhada junto as outras e em seguida colocou o colar de volta no pescoço. E pensar que, quando o conhecera, seu plano era voltar para a Inglaterra e o esquecer. Agora, a menina sem sabia se conseguiria _superá-lo_.

- Eu, bem, nem sei o que dizer – ela respondeu. Mais sincera que isso, impossível.

- Não diga nada, - ele falou dando de ombros. – Hey, trouxe uma coisa para você.

Ótimo, como se ele não já tivesse a encantado o suficiente, ele trazia um presente de Natal. Hermione não sabia como reagir. Dessa vez, ele tirou do bolso uma grande moeda de ouro, com palavras em grego.

- Uma moeda? – ela perguntou a segurando. Estava fria.

- Uma dracma de ouro – ele explicou. – Dinheiro dos deuses.

- Então deve valer muito – ela falou, sem saber o que comentar.

- Não estou lhe dando pelo valor financeiro – ele disse e fez um aceno para a escuridão. Em instantes, o pegasus preto pousou de novo no terraço. – Se um dia quiser me ver de novo, jogue essa moeda em um arco-íris. Pode ser um arco-íris de verdade ou um pequeno, feito por um raio de luz ou por um prisma. Jogue a moeda num arco-íris, faça uma oração de agradecimento a deus Íris, deusa das mensagens, e diga meu nome. Onde quer que eu esteja, eu escutarei você.

Então ele a beijou.

O que foi bom, porque ela não saberia o que dizer a ele. Foi um beijo calmo, com gosto de adeus. Sem dizer mais nada, Percy Jackson montou no pegasus e saiu de sua vida para nunca mais voltar. Hermione continuou ali, calada, por mais alguns minutos. O nó que se formava em sua garganta não permitiria mesmo que ela falasse.

Dois dias depois, a garota voltou para Inglaterra e para Hogwarts, para sua vida.

No começo, achara que seria impossível esquecer Percy Jackson, mas estava enganada. Logo, o cheio do mar deixou de ser o cheiro dele; os olhos verdes voltaram a pertencer somente a Harry. Nunca contara a ninguém de Hogwarts o que aconteceu, e nunca voltara a Nova York.

Os deuses voltaram a ser mitos.

Exceto quando via um arco-íris. Hermione nunca usou a moeda, mas a guardou por toda sua vida.

Fim


End file.
